Man That You Fear
by God and the Fox
Summary: Basically, this is Gin musing about the why's of the betrayal, and what they did to deserve it. Songfig. Implied yaoi. Full warnings inside.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. If I did…well, I probably wouldn't spend my time writing fanfiction about it. Also, I make no money from this. If I did…well, I probably wouldn't be so broke all the time. XD**

**A/N: Inspiration strikes me in odd forms, at random times. This time, it happens to come from a song. The song is "Man That You Fear" by Marilyn Manson and will be quoted throughout (yes, this is a songfic). That doesn't belong to me either (dammit). **

**WARNING: This is a very dark song. It is mature and talks about some things that would offend a lot of people. I caution you in that before reading. The rating is for the song. The video is even darker. Seriously guys, its Manson. This is not rainbows and butterflies. If you are offended by the song, please do not whine to me. You have been warned. All complaints will be gathered into a neat little square and thrown into my pile of "shit I don't care about". I'm not trying to be mean, but I just know that at least one person is going to preach to me about this, and I don't want to hear it. If you don't like it, don't read. **

**There's also some language and Gin being Gin (aka, not very nice). **

**Here is a link to the song: **

**www. youtube .com/watch?v=Rthl_O4_G2o (take out the spaces)  
**

**Enjoy the story. **

"_The ants are in the sugar  
muscles atrophied  
We're on the other side, the screen is us and we're t.v."_

After countless years of planning, the betrayal is over. Three well-respected captains of the Gotei 13 have defected, leaving mass chaos and confusion throughout Seireitei. The betrayal is over, but the War has only begun. We have thrown their perfect little world into perfect disarray, upsetting the very balance of their daily lives. Tears, anger, and so many questions. All their eyes are on Us.

"_Spread me open,  
Sticking to my pointy ribs  
Are all your infants in abortion cribs."_

Stare at me. I crave your gaze the way I craved food all those years ago in Rukongai. Examine me. Rip me apart and gape at every reason you do not find. You can look all you like (and you will), but all you'll see is this same smile, mockingly fake and stretched thin. Tear my flesh from bone and put it under a microscope – but still, you will find only yourselves to blame.

"_I was born into this  
Everything turns to shit  
The boy that you loved is the man that you fear."_

You call Us the traitors, but you should really take a closer look at what you've done to cause this. Can you see the corruption that allowed us to spread our influence through your ranks? We know how you loved us. The child prodigy; the sweet, charismatic Taichou; the righteous man, so obsessed with Justice. It was the perfect disguise, and oh, how you deluded idiots swooned. But you're not so charmed anymore, are you? Now you stare at us with unveiled disgust, raging against what you're foolish enough to label a tragedy.

"_Pray until your number,  
Asleep from all your pain,  
Your apple has been rotting  
Tomorrow's turned up dead."_

Use that anger. Employ that rage. Force that aching sadness into your sword when you come to fight. For your own sake – _feel_. Open up your sleeping eyes and face what you've done. The time for running away is over. We won't let you hide between outdated rules and traditions anymore. There comes a time when you have to discard childish notions of perfection and utopia; that time is now.

"_I have it all and I have no choice but to -  
I'll make everyone pay and you will see."_

So repent; beg and pray now that it is far too late. I have seen through the layer of bullshit most of you were too damn apathetic to give a second glance. And now? Now I stand here in the true Kingdom, at the right hand of the man who will soon become God. But you, you still try to blame us. So you will pay, and oh, how the price is steep.

"_You can kill yourself now  
Because you're dead  
In my mind  
The boy that you loved is the monster you fear."_

I'm speaking to all of you, even you, my _darling_ Ran. I loved you once, but now you're just as bad as all the rest. I won't kill you. I never could. But I won't stop Aizen from doing it either. You looked at me with those sad, confused, puppy dog eyes, but baby, if you ever really knew me you'd have seen this coming from a mile away. For the memories we shared, I pray your death is quick.

"_Peel off all those eyes and crawl into the dark,  
You've poisoned all of your children to camouflage your scars."_

It would be a lie if I said I wasn't bitter, still. But this isn't all about a man-child's deluded revenge scheme. I'm not sitting in Hueco Mundo now just because I followed my lover and God. No. Even the blind (quite literally) could see through the paper thin veneer you call "regulation" and "law". You're all living under a silent declaration of "It's not my problem" and "I don't care", that you pass down through the generations so that you can keep pretending it's not real. But no more.

"_Pray unto the splinters, pray unto your fear  
Pray your life was just a dream  
The cut that never heals  
Pray now baby, pray your life was just a dream  
(I am so tangled in my sins that I cannot escape)  
Pinch the head off, collapse me like a weed  
Someone had to go this far."_

There can be no forgiveness now, your absolution is an empty prayer. You had your chance to join Us, but all of you, every one, even my precious Izuru, turned the other cheek to your only chance of Salvation, even as we paraded it desperately in front of your eyes. You label as Us the traitors, but you will all die if you do not acknowledge the truth. I've been told I'm blinded by my love for Sousuke, but at least I have something I truly believe in. How many of you can say you have that you have that kind of conviction?

"_Pray now baby, pray your life was just a dream  
The world in my hands, there's no one left to hear you scream  
There's no one left for you."_

I would tell you all this, scream it from the top of the highest tower, but what would be the point? None of you would hear me, and none of you would care. You've dug your own damn grave, and you're sure as hell going to lie in it. I can only hope it hurts.

"_When all of your wishes are granted, many of your dreams will be destroyed."_

**A/N: Wow. I'm not really sure where this went. It kind of got away from me. Oh well. Hopefully it's not complete shit.**

**Reviews (and constructive criticism) are always appreciated. **


End file.
